gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Rush: The Animation - Overture
''Gravity Rush: The Animation - Overture ''(often referred to as simply Gravity Rush Overture) is a two part OVA based on the popular PlayStation Vita title and its PlayStation 4 sequel, Gravity Rush and Gravity Rush 2, respectively. It consists of two episodes that bridge the story between Gravity Rush and Gravity Rush 2, ''both less than 10 minutes in length. It was licensed by the series publisher, Sony Interactive Entertainment, and it was created by Studio Khara. Both episodes can be found on the official PlayStation Youtube channel. It was made available for viewing on the 26th of December 2016, four days after the ''Gravity Rush 2 demo became available on PSN. Common elements from the games *Like the games, the score is composed by Kohei Tanaka. *Sanae Kobayashi, Sayaka Kinoshita, and Go Shinomiya all reprise their voice roles as Kat, Raven, and Syd, respectively. *The art style as a whole is more traditional anime, but the characters still retain the unique style from the games. *The Nevi are the same common mooks found in the first game. *Every character speaks in the same French-influenced fictitious language they spoke in the games. *Kat uses the first game's version of Stasis Field to catch the meat skewer. *As always, Kat and Raven are accompanied by their Guardians: Dusty and Xii. Episode 1 The first episode serves as a tone piece for Gravity Rush 2, and it takes place in the new city, Jirga Para Lhao. It starts with two small children searching for food but are seemingly abducted by a strange figure. The rest of the episode follows Kat as she indulges in numerous snacks until she runs out of money for a meat skewer, but the vendor offers one to her for half price. She then gets caught up in a brawl with a swarm of Nevi, with assistance from Raven and some less than helpful advice from Syd. Episode 2 The second episode is where the narrative of the two games is connected, taking place in Hekseville. Kat and Raven are seen relaxing in Kat's home in the sewer, chatting together while enjoying some savoury snacks. The second half of the episode has the girls investigate the gravitational disturbance at Neu Hiraleon and a fight with two mysterious beings with healing powers. The climax kicks off the events of Gravity Rush 2 and ends where it picks up. Characters in the OVA Returning Characters *Kat - the main character. *Raven - has become firm friends with Kat since the first game. *Syd - appears often, only does something in the second episode. *Aujean - mentioned, doesn't physically appear. *Dusty - Kat's guardian. *Xii - Raven's guardian, not named at the time. New Characters *Durga - as a child. *Kali - also as a child. *Cecie - post-credits cameo, but her name is not mentioned. *Dr. Brahman - name not known at that time, and as a voice only. Trivia *In terms of continuity and the timeline, this takes place after Gravity Rush 2's DLC, The Ark of Time - Raven's Choice. *Though Neu Hiraleon is mentioned and shown in the first game, here is the first time Kat actually visits it. *The Are Nevi that appear in part A have the design they had from Gravity Rush. They still appear in Gravity Rush 2 within Jirga Para Lhao itself, but they have been redesigned. *The designs for the three main characters are based on how they will look in Gravity Rush 2. *Studio Khara, the studio behind Overture are responsible for the Evangelion films, Persona 4: The Animation, and Halo Legends. *Both parts of Overture use the second game's soundtrack. *For some reason, as they fly out to Neu Hiraleon, neither Kat, nor Raven radiate aura like they normally would when shifting gravity. Category:Other Gravity Rush Media Category:Gravity Rush Database